


Hurt/comfort promt fill from Tumblr

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mind Control, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Some prompts i wrote yesterday





	1. Help be needed. Roman and Deceit

Anon: 1 with Roman and Deceit

Oh yis

“You’re bleeding!”

\- - -

Deceit awoke at the normal time for him to wake up. exactly five minutes over twelve in the middle of the day. Preparing a cup of tea and a piece of toast with some scrambled eggs on top. with his breakfast prepared he walked into the common room. and sat down at the table to eat, picking up the replica of the newspaper Thomas got to read. He would have to thank Logan for keeping it consistent and not out of date.

He was enjoying the calm of the middle of the day when he heard steps and glanced up to see how Roman came downstairs cursing up a storm under his breath as he kicked up the bathroom door and started to rummage through the shelves and boxes.

Deceit tilted his head and blinked slowly, his tongue poking out to scent the air before he managed to stop it.

“Roman?” he called turning a page on the newspaper. He only got a grunt in return, followed by the sound of a box hitting the floor and spilling it’s content out over the whole floor, followed by Roman cursing again.

“Roman?!” Deceit called once more, putting the newspaper down on the table. “Do you require any kind of assistance?”

“NO!” Roman called “I’M FINE! ABSOLUTELY PEACHY!”

Deceit grimaced at the taste of the blatant lie, and rose up from his place and walked over, planning on leaning against the door frame.

“You really think _lying_ to the very embodiment of _Deceit_ is a good idea Ro- You’re bleeding!” Deceit stared at the big bleeding gash on Roman’s hand, Deceit wasn’t sure how he had missed it at first, but then again, Roman had walked fast and kept his hands together.

“No shit Sherlock!” Roman snapped kicking another box out from the shelf.

“I am not Logan for the moment.” Deceit snarked back, before he looked at the gash and then at Roman, who did look paler than he liked. “Do… Do you need help?”

Roman turned to glare a lie clearly on his tongue, but it died when he saw Deceit’s expression. and the whole fight died with it. Roman sighed looking down at the bathroom floor.

“_Please._”

-

Deceit had finished bandaging the wound and now looked up at the taller side.

“So… not to pry or anything, but what did you do to hurt yourself like that?”

“You’ll laugh…”

“I won’t.”

“Promise.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“….” Roman sent him a dubious look before he huffed. “I dropped my sword… and grabbed the blade with my hand….”

a snort left Deceit before he could stop it and he slammed one hand over his mouth.

“DON’’T LAUGH!”

“I’m not! I’m sorry.” another snort left him and he was unable to hold the laughter in.

Roman pouted hard as he looked at Deceit who was giggling and snickering. but the pout didn’t stay long, as he started to grin. unable to stay mad at the happy snake side for long.


	2. Nightmare, Remus and Deceit and Orange side

I see them prompts so what about 3. With Remus @ Deceit?

nice

“Oh my God, you look like shit!”

\- - -

To say Remus was blunt was an understatement, Remus just didn’t have a filter, or the filter that existed was pretty wide and let most things through.

Deceit knew this, Deceit was accustomed for this.

It did still not change the fact that he was taken by surprise when Remus suddenly appeared in the common room, at an far to early hour.

Logan would argue that it was just 8 am. But in Deceit’s opinion it was far to early for being awake, all because of a stupid nightmare.

“Wow.” Remus said staring at Deceit “Oh my God, you look like shit!”

Deceit just gave him a deadpanned look before he twisted his wrist, making Remus’s hand clap against his mouth, a muffled noise left him before he pouted at Deceit with his eyes.

“It’s to early for this.” Deceit grumbled as he walked over to the couch and face planted on it. Making Orange shuffle a bit to get a good position again as he scrolled on his phone. absentmindedly patting Deceit on the head.

Remus moved over, managing to get his hand away from his face and dried it off on his shirt before he crouched down before the couch and poked Deceit, earning a grumble and getting his finger swatted away.

“Let me sleep.”

“Wanna hear a lullaby?”

“No.” Both Deceit and Orange said at the same time. Remus pouted again and huffed before he sat down on the floor and crossed his arms.

“This is a disgrace.”


	3. Mind control. Deceit, Remus, Roman and Virgil

... 20 as Aven or Deceit angst, he's being taken over by the mind control of some baddy.

Oooooooooooooooh

“I can’t say goodbye to you, I can’t live without you, so please fight it…!”

\- - -

“Release him!” Roman shouted, pointing his sword at the Dragon witch, Remus and Virgil at his sides, both having weapons and shields in their hands. 

“I don’t see any shackles on him, little prince.” she chuckled sitting down on the throne, making a gesture with her clawed hand, red magic swirling at her fingertips. Deceit appeared from the shadows of the throne room and moved over to stand by her side. Eyes dull and covered by a sheen of the red magic. “He can do whatever he wants, and go wherever he pleases~” she said gently caressing Deceit’s scaled cheek “Isn’t that right, lovely?”

“_Yes, my queen_…” Deceit said in a hushed tone.

“**DON’T TOUCH HIM!**” Remus roared slamming his morning star into the floor, making the thick stones crack as he glared at the Dragon witch, and if looks could kill, she would have long since been turned to a pulp of dead dragon goo.

“Oho? Did I strike a cord?” she grinned as he pulled Deceit closer and moved to kiss him when a throwing knife swished between them, making her yelp and let go of Deceit as she pulled back to send a pissed glare at whoever threw the knife, her eyes meeting Virgil’s mismatched ones as the anxious side glared right back. holding another knife ready.

“I won’t miss next time.” he threatened. The dragon witch clicked her tongue and scowled before she clapped her hands and rose up.

“Such brutes.” she took hold of Deceit’s shoulders and pulled him close, and smirked at the sides when she noticed how Remus and Virgil both bristled at how close she held him. “Destroy them for me, _darling~_” She said and backed away.

At the same time Deceit summoned his cane and unsheathed it, revealing the thin but strong blade of his sword.

“_As you wish, my queen._” Deceit said as he walked down the steps. sword at the ready and eyes just as blank as before.

The dragon witch giggled before he turned around and made a dramatic cape swirl before she walked further into her castle. snapping her fingers to make the dagger Virgil threw at her back freeze mid air and clatter to the floor. she looked over her shoulder and smirked all teeth at him.

“Attacking a lady from behind? How Villainous.” and with that she disappeared into the darkness.

“DRAGON WITCH!” Roman shouted, moving to chase after her, only to grunt when he suddenly had to parry an attack from Deceit.

“_You shall not pass, queens orders._” Deceit said as he in fast succession made several strikes at Roman, who had to move back to be able to parry and block them.

“Deceit- Stop this!” he grunted out, when they ended up in a stale mate. the swords trembling from the strain. “You know us.”

Under different circumstances Roman would congratulate his foot work and technique, as it were now, he hoped they could both get out without getting wounded.

The sound of the katana clattering to the floor made everyone freeze, even more so when they saw the red drops of blood that struck the stone floor.

“ROMAN!”

Deceit raised his sword, looking down at Roman who had crashed to his knees hugging around his middle where his white tunic were slowly growing as red as his sash.

“Only I get to hurt my brother!” Remus called as he body slammed into Deceit with his shield, sending the side sprawling across the floor, sword clattering as it landed further away. The others hurried over to Roman’s side to see how he was cursing under his breath before he removed one hand and let his magic swirl around his fingers, red, as the dragon witch’s, but compared to hers, his has golden glitter swirling around with it, and slowly the wound healed. Roman looked up to meet Remus’s eyes and the two shared a look and both nodded. Roman struggled to his feet before he grabbed his sword.

“You sure you can handle this?” Roman asked, looking at Remus with worry.

“Well, no. But I still got Virgil here, go and teach that bitch who’s boss of this place.” Remus said with a sharp grin. “**but let me get the finishing blow.**”

Roman couldn’t help but shiver at the murder he saw in his brothers eyes, but then again, who was he to judge. Deceit did mean more to his brother and Virgil than the other sides. He was trying hard not to feel jealous.

-

Virgil was panting, his arms and legs hurt and trembled from the strain, but it was nothing compared to Remus, Virgil was still not sure how the chaotic side was still standing.  
Probably pure stubbornness. 

Deceit didn’t show any sign of getting tired, despite the gashes and scrapes and wounds that littered his body, he rose up each time he was knocked over and grabbed his sword. 

Remus grunted as he was throw away and landed in a heap on the floor before he got up onto all four. Virgil struggled to keep up with Deceit’s attacks.

Remus then suddenly gave away a roar as he jumped and clambered on top of Deceit grabbing hold of the sides of his face, green and silvery magic swirling around his hands.

“Come on Snakey! wake up! fight it! I know you’re still in there!” Remus called before he was throw off and slammed into the wall with a grunt, getting knocked out.

“Remus?!” Virgil cried as he looked at the unconscious side. the magic that swirled around his fingers died down, but the green magic that had gotten hold of Deceit’s head stayed and Virgil stared as Deceit gave away a scream, stumbling back, sword dropping to the floor as he clawed at his head gripping hold of fistfuls of hair as he doubled over. the red and green magics swirled around each other, and Virgil wasn’t sure if he heard it hissing.

Deceit turned to Virgil with wild eyes, but the red was still glowing before them. Virgil cursed when Deceit suddenly lunged at him.

And they struggled and rolled around on the floor before Virgil managed to get the upper hand, but not before getting scratched on the cheek by Deceit’s claws that had pierced through the gloves. Virgil grunted as Deceit tried to pry him off by showing his hand under Virgil’s jaw and pushing.

“I’m not letting you go, you ass hole.” Virgil growled before he grabbed hold of Deceit’s face and bore his eyes into Deceit’s ones. “Y**ou’re Stronger than this! I can’t say goodbye to you, like this! I can’t live without you, so please fight it!**” Virgil roared in his tempest tongue.

It was enough to make Remus winch and regain conscious. and enough to make Deceit’s attempts to get free to halt.

Virgil glared, not noticing how his own magic was starting to swirl around them like a angry thunder cloud.

“**FIGHT IT! SHE’S JUST A FIGMENT OF THE IMAGINATION! YOU’RE STRONGER THAN HER!**”

Deceit just stared back, eyes wide.

The red magic started to dim before it exploded back and Deceit threw Virgil off him with a roar before he threw himself over the taller side. But Virgil grabbed his wrists and held him still.

Virgil growled and lighting suddenly shot from the storm cloud, striking the Dragon witch’s magic.

Deceit froze, before his eyes rolled back and his whole body went lax. Virgil grunted and wheezed as he suddenly got Deceit’s full weight on top of him. Virgil hugged around him and just breathed.

slowly the thunder cloud scattered and. Virgil looked up when Remus stumbled over before sitting down at his shoulder.

“I’m beat. Wake me up when Roman and the others get’s back.” and with that he fell over, slamming his head into Virgil’s shoulder. making Virgil grimace. before he sighed.

All was fine.

It took a while before Deceit gave away a groan, and slowly moved, blinking groggily at Virgil.

“I would ask what happened, but i’m in to much pain to think.” Virgil couldn’t help the laughter that was startled out of him at that. and soon he was laughing loudly.

Making the other sides give him confused looks when they returned.


	4. Getting shinies should not be made alone. Aven, Remus and Roman

5 with Aven being the hurt party who stumbled up to Remus while he was with Roman, Remus is very concerned in his weird way.

One wounded greedy gator coming right up XD

“What did he/she/they do to you?!”

\- - -

Aven was used to wounds, he was used to the sight of blood, the only difference he was used to seeing them on Morey. The other side had a knack for getting scratches and wounds, mostly on his fists. And Aven knew how to take care of them.

He did not have the same knowledge on how to take care of himself. the sight of the blood that blobbed lazily from the cut on his hand made him feel queasy and he was for once not hungry. If he got to choose, he would have wanted Deceit at this moment, or Virgil even. but both of them were away, and he was not up for having Morey care for them, the pride full side got hurt a lot, but he had no idea how to take care of a wound, Aven had found him several times licking them.

And he knew blood did not taste good.

And going to Zigor was to terrifying, so instead he walked towards Remus’s door. He grimaced the closer he got, it was stinky.

Aven knocked before he pretty much had to bodily force the door open, due to all the stuff Remus kept around in a organised chaos only he understood. Aven looked inside, but the chaotic side was nowhere to be seen. Aven huffed and pouted, before he turned and walked into the living room and concentrated before he appeared in the living room of the light sides. He squinted at the brightness, despite his round green tinted sunglasses dimming most of the light, he looked around before he heard a familiar screech from Roman’s room.

Aven walked up the stairs, the pain in his hand only getting worse and making him almost close to tears. he knocked on Roman’s white door with a golden crown drawn on it.

“_I’m coming!_” Roman called and Aven heard movements from the inside.

“_Oh? You’re coming? kinky!_” Oh yeah, Remus was there too. The door was opened to the sound of Roman’s offended princy noise but he blinked in confusion when he had to lift his head to look up at Aven.

“Aven? What-” Roman didn’t get to finish his question before Remus shoved him to the side.

“Gecko!” Remus called with a grin.

“Not a gecko!” Aven sniffled. and it was enough to make Remus stop grinning and finally look at the slightly taller side before him.

“What did they do to you?!” Remus asked eyes wide as he took in the patches of red that was on Aven’s normally pale mind green shirt and the dark spots on his vest. Remus gently took the wounded hand in his before he looked up at Aven. “What happened?” Aven sniffled before he just burst out in tears.

“There was a shiny! I really really wanted it, but it was really high up. Morey told me not to get it, but I really wanted it, so i climbed to get it, but then i fell down!” Aven was full on crying and sobbing and Roman could only stare as Remus with surprisingly gentle care led Aven into the room and to sit on the bed.

“Oh?” Aven kept talking, sobbing his way through the story, all the while Remus was fixing the wounds, with both his creative control and a colourful patch over the wound on Aven’s hand, it was green with pictures of gems on it. Remus nodded along and it was first when Aven stopped talking and was just sniffling that Remus spoke.

“Did you get it?”

“Hm, get what?”

“The shiny?”

“Yes!” Aven fumbled as he started to dig through his pockets before he brought up a really shiny stone.

“OOOH!” Remus gasped at it and grinned at Aven “It’s really pretty!”

“I know right!” Aven said and grinned.

Roman shook his head and chuckled. those two were the most childish of the bunch. No wonder they got along so weirdly well. Roman couldn’t help but smile as Remus acted all big brother to the younger dark side.

Well he could finally get some peace with his own projects, as the two continued to talk about shiny things.


	5. Knife in my side, Aven, Deceit, Logan

11, 12, and 13 with Dee and Aven having both been injured while going through the market of the imagination. Aven's the one with a knife in his side and Deceit's also been hurt but Aven's attempting to protect him. ~&#128142; Diamond

Protective lil bro Aven! the gator will fight! XD

“Don’t hurt me… please…”  
“There’s, um… There’s a knife in my side…”  
“Don’t- don’t move, you’ll make it worse.”

\- - -

Deceit wasn’t sure if the ones who attacked him and Aven were made by Roman or Remus, but it still didn’t change the fact that Deceit was in pain, and currently trapped in an alley by two of the goons. He was long past the point of trying to keep up his facade, and was now more interested in staying alive, even if sides couldn’t die per se, they could still be in pain, and he rather be in less pain than more.

“Don’t hurt me… Please. can’t we handle this like honourable people?” he tried, but the goons just snorted and grinned. And Deceit cursed his short hight once again in his life.

A blur of green suddenly shot through the alley and slammed into the two goons, hissing and spitting.

Deceit stared with wide eyes as an alligator stood between him and the goons, but not just any alligator, but Greed, he snapped his jaws at the goons making them flinch back and he growled and hissed making several attacks at them, but not really having any mind on really biting them, it didn’t take long before the goons ran way.

Deceit sighed and it was then he caught sight of the dark pool of liquid that was splattered across the cobble stone.

Aven changed back to normal and huffed, and breathed hard before he turned to look back to Deceit,

“You okay?”

“Just peachy, you?”

“There’s, um…. There’s a knife in my side…” Aven said and turned fully to face Deceit, and it was now he caught sight of the knife embedded in Aven’s side, making the green vest turn almost black with the blood.

“Wha- WHY DIDN’T YOU TAKE IT OUT?!”

“Because you’re not supposed to take out stabby weapons!”

“Says who!”

“The many many books Logic have!” Aven said crossing his arms. “So it’s fine!” It keeps the blood inside, and that’s where the blood is supposed to be.

Deceit face-palmed hard.

“Aven nooo..”

“Plus it’s shiny so i want it.”

“Oh my god.” Deceit dragged his hands down along his face before he looked at Aven only to first not see just how much the greedy side was moving around. “Stop! Don’t- don’t move, you’ll make it worse!” Deceit called as he tried to make Aven stay still.

“It’s my shiny! You’re not taking it!” Aven called as he moved out of the way

“I’m not trying to take it! But you can’t keep it in your side you idiot!” Deceit called. Before he managed to grab a hold of Aven’s arm and with that sank them both into Logan’s room. 

“SWEET HOLY CROFTERS!” Logan yelped as he fell off his chair, when the two appeared in the middle of his room.

“Logan, where is the med kit? keep an eye on Aven, he’s been stabbed.”

“My shiny!” Aven hissed holding protectively around the dagger without touching it.

“_YOU WILL KEEP IT! BUT NOT IN YOUR SIDE!_” Deceit called from the bathroom Logan had pointed too. before he returned with the med kit. 


	6. Carrot Ship, Aven, Morey and Zigor

Prompt 1 with the idiot fox and idiot gator?

A normal day for the carrot ship XD

“You’re bleeding!”

\- - -

Morey grumbled as he walked inside from the imagination, having once again gotten beat by Roman in a fight, he rubbed his raw fists and let his tongue explore the for the moment empty spot amongst his teeth from where Roman had accidentally struck him with the handle of the sword, causing him to loose a tooth. Morey flexed his fingers before he made his knuckles crack, he was halting from where Roman had managed to land a strike. Morey were annoyed at the loss, and even more so by the fact that his nose was filled with the scent of blood, making him having a hard time detecting the other smells, which was the reason he even walked into Aven to begin with.

“Morey!” Aven called with a happy tone, only for his happy face to puff up in a pout when he caught sight of the state Morey was in.

“You’re bleeding.”

“I’m fine.” Morey huffed as he moved to get past the taller side.

“You’re not fine!” Aven cried as he followed after.

The two made Zigor glance up from there he lied sprawled on the couch scrolling on his phone before he just huffed and rolled over so his back was to them. He was in no mood to deal with the kids.

“Yes I am!” Morey hissed as he stopped at the stairs.

“You don’t look fine!” Aven called balling his fists glaring at Morey through his sunglasses.

“Then stop looking!” Morey snuffed as he turned and took one step up the stairs only to yelp when his wounded leg gave out under him and he fell backwards, easily getting caught and picked up by Aven.

Zigor felt every hair on his body stand on end at Morey’s screech.

“PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!”

“No. Only good foxes who accept that they’re hurt get’s to walk on their own.” Aven stated as he moved over to the free spot on the couch.

“I CAN WALK! PUT ME DOWN!” Morey grunted when he was dropped onto the couch.

“What are you two doing?” Zigor asked looking at them with an exhausted expression.

“Keep an eye on him while i get the med kit!” Aven ordered in a rush before he rushed away. Zigor groaned before he rolled over so that he was facing Morey who was looking at anyone but him.

“So, i take it Princey won again.”

“Shut up, ash face.”

“That’s fair.” Zigor huffed as he crossed his arms to rest his jaw against them. Only looking up when Aven returned.

Zigor closed his eyes and only listened to the now quieted grumbles that Morey spoke, while Aven took care of and patched up the wounds.

Zigor opened one eye when it grew quiet to find how both of them had fallen asleep. curled up around each other. a small chuckle left him before he took a pick and sent it to Patton, knowing the other side would love to see it.


	7. Massage Virgil and Logan

If it's not too late, #8 with Virgil?

Oh let’s see what this turns into.

“This is for your own good.”

\- - -

Virgil couldn’t help the winch of pain that left him as Logan worked out the knots and kinks in his shoulders and back.

“I know it hurts, this is all the more reason you should have come to me sooner and not when it was this bad.” Logan huffed as he worked. “It is almost like your knots have knots. how can you even move when being this stiff?”

“I don’t- Think it really count’s as MOVING!” Virgil grunted and winched out as Logan worked, trying is damn hardest to sit still, but it was hard. Despite the fact that Logan knew what he was doing, it didn’t stop the fact that it hurt like a bitch.

“Sit still” Logan ordered.

“I’m **trying**!” Virgil ground out between his teeth. “What if we stop now and do this another day?!”

“This is for your own good. Waiting any longer will only increase the knots and kinks in your shoulders and back and make next time hurt more and take even longer, I am open for you taking breaks, but not longer than 3 minutes.”

Virgil groaned as he slumped over the chair. There was no escaping the hell of his own making.

-

“There.” Logan said as he rubbed out the last kink from Virgil’s back. stroking his hands along Virgil’s shoulders and back to make sure he got all of them. After the first 30 minutes passed Virgil had gotten used to the sensation and with the loosening of some of the muscles he had manage to relax more. “All finished. Virgil?”

A soft snore was all Logan got in reply, only making the logical side chuckle before he ruffled Virgil’s hair and gently picked him up before putting him on the couch and snapped his fingers to make Virgil get back into his hoodie and shirt, before placing a blanket over the sleeping side.

Logan smiled as he summoned a book and sat down at Virgil’s head and began to read as his let his other hand play with Virgil’s hair.

Logan’s smile grew when Virgil shuffled and snuggled closer giving away a small purr like noise before he quieted and snored away


	8. Hurt. Roman, Virgil,

“I’ve got you, it’ll be okay.” Roman angst galore with whoever you want!! I was thinking Virgil but i don't mind honestly so its up to you

Got it >:D

“I’ve got you, it’ll be okay.”

\- - -

Roman wasn’t sure what had happened.  
All he knew was that everything hurt.

He and Remus had been going on a quest, despite how rare they tended to be.

One moment they had been in one of the towers chasing after the villain for the day. and the next an magical explosion had shook the ground under their feet and then everything turned black.

A groan left him as he tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids wouldn’t answer his command. Something warm moved below him and for a moment he feared he had landed on Remus. But it didn’t feel like Remus, there was more warmth than what Remus tended to give away, and the warmth wasn’t as bony as his beanpole of a brother.

“Roman?” a voice called, it sounded distant, as if he was under water or to far away, he grunted again, trying to get his eyes open one more time, but still no luck. Something cold and wet was dragged across his face and he grimaced.

“Roman?!” He managed to force his eyes open this time and blinked up at a blurry mess of purple.

A confused wheeze left him and he blinked when the same cold and wet was washed over his eyelids and brow once more.

“Virg-” he coughed, a ugly noise that made him cringe, both from the pain in his ribs and back and from the noise.

“Shhh. Try not to talk, okay?”

“Virgil” Roman slurred closing his eyes for a moment, but opening them again when a warm hand was placed on his cheek. “hurts…”

“I know. I’ve got you, it’ll be okay.” Virgil murmured against his brow.

“Rem..?” Roman asked turning his head a bit to the side.

First now catching sight of the destruktion around them. he was lying supported by most of Virgil’s lover body, slumped against his chest. despite his inn ability to focus properly he still managed to take it in. He turned his head to the other side to find how Deceit was swatting Remus on the shoulder with his hat, what he said Roman couldn’t hear, but it was clear from the rumbled mess of Remus clothes, and the weird way his hair stuck to his face, his brother wasn’t fully unscratched either. Roman sighed and tried to move again, and it was first now he noticed a thing his mind had been trying to tell him ever since he regained consciousnesses

“Virgil?”

“Hm?”

“I can’t feel my legs…”


	9. Broken back. Roman, Virgil

If you're still doing the list 4 with Virgil and Roman

sorry for the wait, had to Finish Hero = Mask season 2 first (didn’t get to finish it, mom wanted to watch the news)

“It- it hurts so bad…”  
(not how you fix broken backs as far as i know, but it’s the imagination, so roll with it)

\- - - 

“Virgil…”

“No.”

“Virgil!”

“No!”

“VIRGIL!”

“I said no!”

“PLEASE!” Roman wailed there he lied on the floor, Virgil straddling his back hands working over his back.

“Shut up and let me get your spine back in place!”

“But it huuuurts!” Roman sobbed.

“Maybe don’t join Remus skiing off the roof in the future.” Virgil snarked only earning a pout and whine from the prince in return.

“I mean… true, BUT! It was amazing!”

“It was not! You snapped your back in three places and Remus broke his legs to splinters.”

“_EVERYTHING HURTS!_” Remus barked from another room only getting snapped at by Deceit and Logan who had decided to care for the idiot.

Virgil huffed as he pressed down on Roman’s back to get the bones of the spine to pop back in place, making Roman give away a choked noise of pain.

A pool of tears had grown on the floor around Roman’s head as the creative side sobbed as Virgil worked. The last part gave away a pop and Virgil sighed.

“There. All done.”

“Thank you…” Roman sniffled. only to groan when Virgil lied down on top of him. “You’re crushing meeee!”

“Suck it up, I’m not moving.”

“Crushing meeee!”

“You’re fine.”

“I am not, I can feel my life leaving me, i can see the light at the end of the tunnel!”

“Dork”

“NO!”

“Nerd.”

“That’s not better!”


End file.
